The Memoirs Of Friendship
by Artemisaish
Summary: fic pertama saya................ terharu.... Ai mohon di baca dong senpai!


Fic pertama saya…………Terharu……….hikz…hikz………..

Mungkin didalam fic ini karakter sasuke yang dingin gak kelihatan. Nanti aja dech kalau aku dah buat fic yang kedua. Baiklah karena saya adalah author baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalu ficnya aneh dan banyak banget kesalahan. Jadi yang kepikiran untuk ngeberi flame tolong tinggalkan saja page ini. Oke ucapan terima kasih kepada adik Ai yang telah membantu dalam pembuatan fic ini, juga kepada Tama_senpai (sekarang dah Ai ganti menjadi Tama_Neechan) yang ngebantu Ai untuk nge-post fic ini. Juga para reader yang bersedia ngebaca fic Ai ini. Ai ucapkan Arigatou………….

The Memoirs Of Friendship

Disclaimer : dah jelas Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship/hurt/general

Rated : T aja dech…. Tidak ada adegan yang berbahaya kok

Pokoknya gak ada Yaoi, walaupun sebenarnya Ai menyukai Yaoi

Pairing : Sasunaru forever

Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat kecil tapi berpisah, suatu hari Naruto kembali dan Sasuke senang sekali, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, sasuke merasa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya?????????

The Memoirs of Friendship

…

…

…

…

Telah banyak orang yang bersahabat. Akan tetapi banyak pula latar belakang persahabatan itu. Ada yang di mulai karena sering bertemu. Ada juga yang di mulai karena persamaan. Dan ada juga karena sama-sama saling membutuhkan. Perjalinan persahabatan di situ, akan mengukir kenangan yang sulit dilupakan.

Persahabatan itu terjalin di mana saja. Dan persahabatan yang ikhlas biasanya tidak mengenal tempat. Juga tidak mengenal derajat. Tidak bisa di halangi oleh kedudukan. Tidak pula karena harta benda. Tidak pula karena pangkat. Naruto dan Sasuke telah menjalin persahabatan. Keduanya sama-sama terikat pada suatu kebutuhan. Artinya Naruto membutuhkan Sasuke. Demikian pula sebaliknya.

Antara Naruto dan Sasuke, sebenarnya di batasi oleh jurang pemisah yang cukup besar. Naruto kini tinggal di luar negri sedangkan Sasuke masih tinggal di Konoha, tapi meskipun begitu keduanya masih tetap menjalankan persahabatan yang sejati karena keduanya menjalin persahabatan dengan ikhlas.

Keduanya selalu bisa menempatkan diri pada benda yang menjadikan kenangan buat mereka berdua. Sebuah kalung yang berbentuk Kristal batang berwarna biru di miliki oleh mereka masing-masing.

Sore turun perlahan-lahan. Warna mentari kekunig-kuningan, mendominasi seluruh alam. Pada setiap sisi langit sungguh bersih. Awan tidak muncul pada hari itu. Sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat rumah Sasuke dan rumah itu adalah bekas rumah Naruto setahun yang lalu.

"Mungkin orang pindah Sasuke! Lagupula mana mungkin itu Naruto" Kata ibunya, Mikoto dari belakang yang mengetahui apa yang sedang di pikirkan anaknya.

"Aku mau melihatnya dulu kaasan" Kata Sasuke sambil berlari mendekati rumah Naruto.

Sasuke menatap orang yang turun dari mobil itu dan seorang anak seusia denganya turun dengan muka gembira, ternyata itu adalah Naruto sahabat sejatinya yang telah membuatnya mendapatkan segala-galanya.

"Oi….Dobe kau sudah kembali?!!" Kata Sasuke. Naruto lalu berbalik melihat Sasuke dan berlari menghampirinya. Naruto mengerlingkan matanya sambil tersenyum dan berkata,"Sasuke!!!! Aku rindu padamu?"Katanya, sambil melompat hendak memeluk Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menghindar dengan cepat sehingga Naruto yang sudah melompat itu jatuh terjengkang di tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?"

"Kau sendiri yang main peluk saja, dasar Dobe"Kata Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Meskipun begitu Sasuke tetap saja senang. Mereka lalu terlarut dalam suasana yang mengembirakan dalam suatu pertemuan yang sangat di rindukannya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya bertengkar. Kedua sahabat itu di pertemukan kembali setelah setahun tak bertemu.

Hari ini masih sangat pagi benar. Bayangan pepohonan masih panjang sekali. Melukiskan gambar hitam, tampaknya alam begitu tenang. Di langit tidak ada awan yang berarak. Bersih dengan warna biru asli. Warna biru yang memberikan kabar bahagia bagi kedua orang yang sekarang bermain-main di sungai bersama ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan lincah.

"Andaikan setiap saat kita terus begini, Teme" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Mata birunya berubah jadi sendu.

"Hn",

"Respon yang menyebalkan seperti biasa", seru Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"Ok, apa maksudmu berkata begitu, hah? Memangnya kau mau pergi lagi?"kata Sasuke cuek.

"Bukan, kau tidak mengerti, aku kembali karena ada suatu alasan",

" Kalau begitu apa alasanmu kesini?"

"Maaf Teme, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Jadi, kamu mau pergi meninggalkanku lagi, hah?"

"Itu bukan kemauanku, tapi itu adalah takdir yang harus kuterima"

"Kamu ini, bicara tentang takdir terus, memangnya kamu mau mati?"

"Dasar Teme, bukan begitu maksudku?"Kata Naruto pelan, air mukanya yang ceria berubah menjadi sedih.

"Mana kalungmu?" Tanya Sasuke mengganti topik pembicaraan, karena dia merasa tidak enak dengan pembicaraan ini. Apalagi melihat wajah Naruto yang sedih begitu. Entahlah tapi perasaan Sasuke mengatakan ada yang aneh pada Naruto.

"Kalung itu ada kok di rumah"

"Kenapa kamu tidak memakainya?"

"Tenanglah Besok pasti aku akan memakainya kok" Janji Naruto.

"Apa kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?."Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Maksudmu apa berkata begitu?"

"Tahu tidak, sejak kepulanganmu kamu sangat aneh,"Kata Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto

"oh..yah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu. Sasuke, persahabatan ini bagaikan sebuah nyawa bagiku dan tentu saja aku akan selalu menjaganya."kata Naruto dengan mata birunya.

"Kamu mau berjanji untuk itu?"

"Saya berjanji atas nama persahabatan kita"Kata Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih,"kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"Aku tak yakin dengan janjiku padamu. Akan Tetapi, Sasuke yakinlah bahwa kamu adalah sahabat sejatiku dan aku tak mau meninggalkan kamu untuk kedua kalinya, tapi yang ini lain, Aku akan meninggalkan kamu untuk selamanya." Batin Naruto mendesah.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa lama, Sasuke melirik Naruto

"Astaga, Dobe!!!, hidungmu mengeluarkan darah." Kata Sasuke panik.

Naruto lalu mengambil sapu tangan dan menutup hidungnya, "Ini Cuma mimisan kok"

"Jangan bohong"

"Aku tidak bohong Teme"

NARUTO POV

Satu minggu berlalu, aku dan Sasuke sudah mengalami hal-hal indah yang dulu pernah hilang. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa pada kepalaku sehingga aku terjatuh dan pingsan.

Dalam tidurku itu aku melihat kembali segala peristiwa yang indah itu. Kisah yang ku jalani bersama Sasuke, tapi ada satu bayangan hidupku yang akan menjadi pemisah persahabatanku dengan Sasuke untuk selama-lamanya. Aku lalu terbangun ternyata aku Cuma mimpi. "Naruto, kamu jangan bangun dulu sayang, kondisimu masih sangat lemah." Kata kaasan dengan suara serak karena sedari tadi menahan tangis.

NORMAL POV

"Anda ini, ibunya Naruto kan?" kata dokter dari belakang.

"Iya memangnya ada apa?"

"Boleh kita bicara di luar?"

"Boleh dok."

"Naruto, kamu tunggu kaasan di sini yah sayang, kaasan akan keluar dulu" Katanya sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Nyonya, sebaiknya Naruto di rawat dirumah sakit, karena kankernya sudah mengalami stadium 4 dan kemungkinan hidupnya tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa dok, memang sebaiknya Naruto di rawat di rumah sakit" Kata ibu Naruto, Kushina dengan suara parau.

"Ada apa bu, kok kaasan menangis?" Kata Naruto yang melihat ibunya masuk dengan penuh air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa kok sayang, kamu istirahat saja"

"Apakah Naruto akan mati, kaasan?"Kata Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat ibunya kaget

"Hush….kamu tidak boleh berkata begitu sayang, kamu pasti bisa melewatinya"

"Kaasan, Naruto punya permintaan?"

"Apa sayang?", kata Kushina sambil mengelus kepala Naruto penuh kasih.

Naruto memandang ibunya

"Kaasan harus berjanji sama Naruto, kalau Kaasan akan merahasiakan semua ini pada Sasuke karena sudah cukup Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke selama satu tahun untuk berobat ke luar negri.

"Baiklah, Kaasan janji sayang"

"Dan Kaasan harus janji, jika Sasuke mencariku Kaasan harus bilang kalau Naruto sudah tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya, dan tak mau lagi bersahabat dengannya agar Sasuke membenci Naruto,"

"Iya sayang Kaasan akan melakukannya", kata ibunya berlinang air mata.

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah kelelahan menunggu Naruto di depan rumahnya.

"Dobe, baka kamu di mana sekarang?" Batinnya. "apa kamu tidak tahu sudah dua jam menunggumu, katanya kamu hanya pergi sebentar saja, dasar Dobe."

"Naruto, Kaasan pulang ke rumah dulu yah sayang, ada hal yang perlu ibu selesaikan di

rumah"

"Kaasan, Naruto bisa minta Tolong? Tolong bawa surat ini, dan berikan pada Sasuke, pasti sekarang dia pasti menungguku di rumah"

Sesampainya di rumah…

"Kushina-san, Narutonya kemana?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Kushina turun dari taksi.

Kushina tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan surat itu lalu masuk rumah.

Sasuke terheran –heran, dia hanya mengambil surat itu dari tangan ibu Naruto dan membacanya.

_Sasuke__, kamu adalah sahabat yang sangat kusayangi.. aku tahu memang sekarang sulit untuk kamu terima semua ini, tapi aku janji aku akan kembali setelah semua tantangan itu terlewati… salam sahabat kamu…aku titip hati dan kenangan itu.._

Naruto

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu Naruto?"gumam Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke segera berbalik dan mengetuk pintu keras-keras.

"Kushina-san, tolong beritahu saya! Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dengan Naruto?"teriak Sasuke.

"Kamu harus menerimanya Sasuke, kalau Naruto tak mau lagi bertemu dengan kamu"kata Kushina tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maksud anda berkata seperti itu? Dan mana Naruto, aku ingin dia yang bilang kalau sudah tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi" Kata Sasuke menatap tajam ibu Naruto.

"Dia tidak ada, sudah, aku punya urusan",kata Kushina menutup pintu.

Siang ini semakin ganas. Mentari menumpahkan sinarnya seharian penuh. Karena udara terasa memanas di mana-mana Sasuke lalu berteduh di bawah pohon. Sudah seminggu dia tidak menjumpai Naruto dan hari ini dia bertekad harus mengetahui secara langsung dari mulut Naruto, alasan kenapa dia tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

Pikiran Sasuke melayang, mana mungkin Naruto tega berbuat seperti itu sedangkan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Sejak Naruto kembali ke Konoha dia berubah, seperti bukan Naruto yang kukenal, Naruto yang semangat dan selalu tersenyum. Ah….aku ingat dia pernah mengeluarkan darah di hidungnya. "Jangan-jangan…?" Sasuke lalu berlari menuju rumah Naruto. Dia melihat Kushina, ibu Naruto pergi membawa tas.

"Lebih baik aku mengikutinya." Batin Sasuke

Sasuke mengikuti Kushina dengan hati-hati, tiba-tiba mobil yang ditumpangi Kushina berhenti di sebuah………..

"Kok! di rumah sakit?" Tanya Sasuke dalam hati

SASUKE POV

Aku terus mengikuti ibu Naruto yang kini masuk di sebuah ruangan. Penasaran, aku lalu mengintip dari balik kaca, apa yang kulihat sungguh tidak bisa kupercaya, aku melihat Naruto yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan alat yang terhubung di kepalanya.

"Oh.., itukah alasanmu tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku?"Kataku menerobos kamarnya. Bukan, tepatnya seh membanting pintu kamar. Aku merasa marah padanya. Naruto terlihat kaget, "Ak….a…ku t…ak se…perti yang ka….mu lih…at seka…rang Sasuke"katanya dengan suara terbata-bata

"Truz ini apa? Kenapa kamu merahasiakan hal ini, hah?"kemarahanku akan meledak.

NORMAL

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakan hal ini padamu, aku hanya tidak ingin…."

"Membuatku sedih, makanya kamu menyembunyikannya padaku?" Kata Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."Kata Naruto dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang kamu harus cepat sembuh", kata Sasuke lembut, dia jadi tidak tega melihat keadaan Naruto yang boleh dibilang sangat tragis.

"Aku janji padamu"kata Naruto tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya, darah itu semakin banyak mengalir.

"Tolong panggil dokter!!!!!!!" Kata Sasuke panik.

Kushina berlari keluar mencari dokter.

SASUKE

"Kamu tidak usah panik" Kata Naruto tersenyum sambil mengenggam tanganku erat. "Sasuke bila aku mati, aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa karenamu aku sudah berjuang untuk hidup selama satu tahun ini. Kata dokter aku hanya di vonis hidup satu bulan lagi karena kanker otak yang kuderita sudah mencapai stadium akhir, tapi ternyata aku bisa hidup sampai satu tahun. Dan Semua ini berkat kamu Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, Izinkanlah aku pergi dan ikhlaskanlah semuanya. Dalam perjalanan hidupku yang tersulit kamu datang membawa sejuta kebahagiaan. Walaupun aku merasa berat untuk meninggalkanmu, karena kau adalah sahabatku. Tapi aku sadar bahwa ini adalah takdir yang harus kujalani. Selamat tinggal Bintangku".Kata Naruto, kemudian genggamannya melemah, seiring dengan mata birunya yang menutup.

"Dokter….!!!" Teriakku sangat kencang.

Dokter lalu datang dan langsung memeriksa Naruto. Lalu aku melihat dokter menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dengan sangat menyesal saya harus katakan kalau nyawa Naruto sudah tak tertolong lagi." Kata dokter dengan nada sedih. Saat mendengarnya langit serasa runtuh dan menimpaku, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku dan langsung menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto sangat keras. "Naruto kamu jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."jeritku. Tapi Naruto tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, aku melihat wajahnya yang pucat tapi dia tersenyum. Aku mencium keningnya sambil berbisik ditelinganya "Selamat jalan matahariku". Aku terus memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, ikhlaskanlah Naruto untuk pergi"kata ibu Naruto dengan linangan air mata.

"Aku tidak percaya akan hal ini."

"Aku tahu kamu sedih begitupun denganku, aku sangat merasa kehilangan, dia adalah putraku satu-satunya."

"Kok Naruto tega sih, meninggalkannku untuk kedua kalinya?"kataku, tiba-tiba aku merasa marah.

"kamu yang sabar, mungkin ini cobaan buat kamu."

"Yach..Terima kasih Kushina-san."

"Oh, iya Ini ada surat titipan buat kamu dari Naruto."

Akupun menerima surat beramplop orange dan membuka isi surat itu dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

_Dear My Star,_

_Sasuke__ … di saat aku membutuhkanmu kamu selalu hadir dengan kebahagiaan yang kau taburkan di hari-hariku. _

_Sasuke__… kau adalah bintang yang selalu menghiasi malamku yang kelam dan kamu adalah malaikat mimpi yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi indahku dan memberikan cahaya di hari-hariku._

_Sasuke__… andaikan bumi ini terbelah dua dan andaikan badai, petir, dan masalah berada di dekatmu, aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama melindungimu. Tapi aku tak bisa, karena aku terikat oleh relikui kehidupan._

_Sasuke__ …kau telah membuat hidupku lebih berarti, dan memberikan warna-warni dalam keseharianku._

_Sasuke__… tanpamu aku bukan apa-apa karena, hanya kamu yang bisa membuatku punya semangat untuk hidup. Aku dulu pernah berjanji bahwa dalam persahabatan ini akan abadi dan akan ku pastikan tak akan ada air mata lagi karena aku yakin kita akan selalu bersama hingga akhir masaku._

_Sasuke__… Terima Kasih karena, kamu sudah membahagiakan aku dalam waktuku yang sempit memandang kehidupan bersamamu, kamu adalah adalah sahabatku, aku yakin kita akan bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya._

_Aku akan menunggumu…_

_Selamat tinggal Bintangku…_

Ok, aku tidak bisa menahan airmataku sekarang yang mulai mengalir deras seperti sebuah aliran sungai. Naruto aku sekarang mengerti, kamu telah meninggalkan aku di sudut kebahagiaan yang telah ku rasakan. Naruto tahukah kamu, saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku melihatmu, mata birumu yang hangat dan senyumanmu yang hangat, membuatku merasa bersemangat. Naruto coba tanya hatiku, dia berkata walaupun kita terpisah pada jarak, tapi kamu masih ada di hatiku sampai kapanpun bahkan sampai hidupku pun berakhir. Karena walaupun jarak kita jauh, tak perlu ada kata berpisah karena selamanya kita akan bersahabat.

Kamu janji Naruto, kamu akan menungguku di sana… dan akupun akan selalu mengenangmu sebagai sahabatku karena dengan begitu kita akan dekat dan memang sangat sulit saat ini aku menerima semuanya, tapi aku harus bisa agar sahabatku bisa pergi dengan tenang. SAHABAT… kamu selalu ada di hatiku yang akan ku lukiskan dengan tinta emas dalam hatiku bersama kenangan di sore itu…

~TBC~

Akhirnya……………Selesai juga ficnya...

(semua ngeliatin Ai............)

Apa???

Jangan salahkan Ai dong,

Salahkan otak Ai yang kayaknya rada-rada mampet {emang selokan, mampet?}

Kalau ficnya jelek, ato ada yang salah.

Ok, Ai minta Reviewnya dong senpai.

But

I don't accept Flame

Arigatou minna-san

Airu Haruza


End file.
